


The Black Mercy

by Gage39



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage39/pseuds/Gage39
Summary: When Winn is attacked by a Black Mercy Kara and James try to rescue him but learn some chilling truths instead.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 6





	The Black Mercy

"You'll never defeat me," Kara stated confidently. 

Non laughed, his teeth flashing. "I already have. You might be as strong as me but I have more intelligence than you could ever hope for."

"I have plenty," she said coolly, thinking of Winn and his brilliant mind always at her disposal.

"Are you referring to that short little nerd, perhaps? Because if you are then you should know that it's too late. He'll be gone very soon."

Non took off but Kara didn't follow him. Instead she took off for Winn's apartment. If Non had gone after him...well Winn didn't have much chance against him.

When she got there Kara could only stare in horror. Winn lay on his couch, an oddly familiar alien plant perched on his chest. She scooped him up in her arms and flew for the DEO at top speed. It didn't take long for J'onn to establish a link for her and James who insisted on going as well. 

Kara didn't recognize where they were. It was a house, bright and open, very cozy. Childish laughter came from a nearby room so they went that way.

Winn stood in the middle of what was probably the library judging by all the bookcases. He was holding a baby in his arms and he lit up when he saw them.

"Hey," he grinned. "I was just putting Alya down for a nap."

"That's nice," Kara said diplomatically. "Is she yours?"

Winn gave her a strange look. "Considering you gave birth to her and James is the one on the birth certificate and the three of us are married I would say...yes."

James and Kara choked. They were married to Winn and had a baby?

"Winn," Kara hated to do it, hated to be the one to bring his happiness crashing down but it had to be done. "None of this is real. You were attacked by a Black Mercy."

Winn sighed and carefully placed the baby on the couch. "I should have known when i realized you were wearing your suit."

Kara blinked. "Wait, you  _ knew _ this wasn't real?"

"Duh," Winn rolled his eyes. "I'm a genius, Kara, I knew it wasn't real when I woke up in bed with the two of you this morning."

"Then why haven't you freed yourself yet?" James was frowning.

"Why would I want to? This-this is everything that I've ever wanted. After years of pining after Kara and months of pining for James I gave up on ever getting my happy ending but now? Now I have it plus a baby to boot. And you know what? I'm not a bad dad. I mean, I'm not the greatest but I'm still pretty good at it."

"But it's not real," Kara argued, taking a step closer.

"So? I'm happy. I'm not stupid, Kara, I know I'll never get to have one let alone both of you and I'm so  _ tired _ of being the best friend that has to sit there and make jokes while the two of you flirt with each other. It hurts  _ so _ bad. I go home every night and cry myself to sleep because I'm so miserable watching you guys."

Kara could feel her heart breaking. She had no idea that Winn had felt that way and it  _ hurt _ , knowing she was the cause of his pain. James looked as horrified as she did and she knew he was blinking back tears.

"I need you," to her own ears her voice was weak.

Winn sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. I'm your best friend but lately it's feeling like it's one-sided. How many times have I stayed late to help you finish something for Ms. Grant? How often have I covered for you because you were off doing something Supergirl related? All I asked in return was a stupid dance but I couldn't have that, now could I?"

Kara could feel tears welling up in her eyes before spilling out to run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Winn, you must know that."

"I do," he said, albeit more gently this time. "But this was my chance-my chance to be happy, to be  _ free _ of all this pain and in a way that wouldn't devastate you so badly. I've talked myself out of committing suicide just because it would kill you but now? Now I can finally die and I don't have to lift a finger. All I have to do is stay here and live out my dream and then...I'm not sure what comes after that but it has to be better than this."

Kara looked at him, at her best friend and swallowed back any protests she might have had. "I'll miss you," she stepped forward and hugged him.

"Same here, buddy," James hugged him as well.

"Goodbye," Winn smiled at them then everything faded.

Kara woke up, tears running down her cheeks. She let out a loud wail and Alex rushed to her sister's side.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"It's Winn," James's voice was shaky as he tried to stand. "He-"

"Mr. Schott!"

At the sound of J'onn's voice they all turned to see the plant go skittering away as Winn slowly sat up. His face was pale and he made a point of looking at the floor and not James or Kara. 

"Winn?" Kara slowly stood up. "You-you decided to stay?"

Winn's voice was shaky as he spoke. "I-I can't right now. I'm going home. Please, just, just give me some space."

"After you get checked out," J'onn said firmly, as he rushed to support the younger man.

"What happened?" Alex looked between Kara and James. 

For once Kara ignored her sister and turned to James. "Any ideas?" She asked. 

"Unless you can suddenly conjure up feelings for him, then no I don't," James shook his head.

Kara's shoulders slumped. "He wanted to die," she whispered. "But he chose to live because he knew we would be upset. Love can't get any truer than that."

"No it can't," James agreed. "All we can now is try and make things easier for him."

"But we'll never be able to stop the pain," tears continued rolling down Kara's face as she watched J'onn escort Winn out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my better works but I wanted to get it out of my head.


End file.
